This application claims the priority of German patent document 199 43 533.2, filed Sep. 11, 1999, and German patent document 199 60 434.7, filed Dec. 15, 1999, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an orientation illumination in a motor vehicle. In modern vehicles, a number of operating elements and depositing possibilities are integrated in the center console which, unless they carry an active illumination unit themselves, are difficult to recognize for the driver in the dark. Illumination units integrated in the ceiling are known which can optionally be switched on or off by the driver or front passenger, so that, as required, the center console is illuminated correspondingly. As an orientation illumination, small light sources are installed, for example, in the form of light-emitting diodes or lightwave outputs. The light emitted here is frequently visible by reflection on the environment of the light source, which may have a blinding effect on the vehicle occupants.
In the case of the suggested orientation illumination according to the invention, the light source, which, for illuminating the driver seat and front passenger seat as well as the center console, is integrated in the area of the vehicle ceiling, is not visible so that the occupants can neither be irritated nor blinded.
In certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the arrangement of the orientation illumination in the existing illumination unit at the vehicle ceiling has the advantage that electric contacts are already arranged and no constructive change of the electric lines or even additional lines have to be provided. The different characteristics according to the invention ensure that light sources, although arranged in the viewing area of the vehicle occupants, radiate the light without a blinding effect.
The providing of a shield with a curved contour having a recess and two convexities according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention has the advantage that, as a result of the recess in the shield, the center console is illuminated well, while, as a result of the two convexities, the driver and the front passenger have no direct viewing contact with the light source.
Another advantage is obtained by the reflective coating of an interior surface of a central shield according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention because rays of light which impinge on the reflective coating are not visible as a result of the reflection and even an indirect blinding of the vehicle occupants by way of the interior rear view mirror or for the oncoming traffic cannot occur.
By means of the shields, the shape of the illumination can also be defined and, as desired, a wide illumination cone or a narrow illumination cone can be implemented.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.